Messiah Complex/Gallery
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 492.jpg|'CHAPTER II' X-Factor Vol 3 25.jpg|'CHAPTER III' New X-Men Vol 2 44.jpg|'CHAPTER IV' X-Men Vol 2 205.jpg|'CHAPTER V' Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 493.jpg|'CHAPTER VI' X-Factor Vol 3 26.jpg|'CHAPTER VII' New X-Men Vol 2 45.jpg|'CHAPTER VIII' X-Men Vol 2 206.jpg|'CHAPTER IX' Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 494.jpg|'CHAPTER X' X-Factor Vol 3 27.jpg|'CHAPTER XI' New X-Men Vol 2 46.jpg|'CHAPTER XII' X-Men Vol 2 207.jpg|'CHAPTER XIII' Single Panels File:Marauders (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 0002.jpg|Marauders and Acolytes during Messiah Complex Marauders (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Marauders looking for the "messiah child" File:Regan Wyngarde (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Lady Mastermind with the Marauders Malice (Marauders) (Earth-616) as Karima Shapandar (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Omega Sentinel, possessed by Malice, with the Marauders Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) from X-Men Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Angel flies through the wreckage in Alaska Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 493 001.jpg|Angel is on the lookout for Acolytes File:Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 492 0001.jpg|Nightcrawler fights Neophyte for information of the whereabouts of the Marauders File:Lavinia LeBlanc (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Gargouille tries to fly away File:Zachary Williams (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 492.jpg|Projector uses his powers to fight Noriko Ashida (Earth-616) from New X-Men Vol 2 45 0001.jpg|Surge contemplates going after the Purifiers File:Victor Borkowski (Earth-616) from New X-Men Vol 2 44 0001.jpg|Anole infiltrates the Purifiers' base File:Victor Borkowski (Earth-616) from New X-Men Vol 2 44 0002.jpg|Anole checks their database to see if they have the "messiah child" File:New X-Men Vol 2 45 Textless Bianchi Variant.jpg|Lady Deathstrike is introduced as a Reaver Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from New X-Men Vol 2 44 0001.jpg|Lady Deathstrike welcomes the New X-Men to their death Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0007.jpg Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0001.jpg Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0006.jpg|Lady Deathstrike fights Rockslide Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0005.jpg Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0004.jpg Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0003.jpg|Lady Deathstrike tries to stop the New X-Men from escaping Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0001.jpg|Nightcrawler fights his way through Marauders Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0002.jpg Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 205 0003.jpg|Nightcrawler lays in the snow after being shot by Scalphunter, barely escaping File:Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-616) 015.jpg|Nezhno runs to attack a Sentinel File:Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-616) and Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 493 0002.jpg|Nezhno is blasted by another Sentinel File:Nezhno Abidemi (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Bishop checks on Nezhno File:Laura Kinney (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 493 0001.jpg|X-23 jumps out of a Blackbird to take down a Sentinel Sooraya Qadir (Earth-616) from Uncanny X_Men Vol 1 493 0001.jpg|Dust knows something about the Sentinels File:Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616) from New X-Men Vol 2 45 0001.jpg|Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers hunt the "messiah child" File:Nathan Summers (Earth-616) with baby Hope Summers (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Cable is on the run with the "messiah child" Caliban (Earth-616) from New X-Men Vol 2 45 0001.jpg|Caliban sacrifices himself to save the life of his friend Warpath Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191) and Hope Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 206 0001.jpg|Bishop is about to kill the "messiah child" File:Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191) from X-Factor Vol 3 27 0001.jpg|Bishop is shown growing up in a mutant concentration camp Vertigo (Savage Land Mutate) (Earth-616) and Laura Kinney (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 207 0001.jpg|Vertigo fights X-23 Paras Gavaskar (Earth-616) and Predator X from New X-Men Vol 2 46 0001.jpg|Indra is scared of Predator X File:Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) Death.jpg|Mystique takes Mr. Sinister by surprise and presses his face against Rogue's death touch, killing him File:Nathaniel Essex (Earth-616) Death 2.jpg|Mr. Sinister lies dead File:Kim Il Sung (Earth-616) Death.jpg|Scrambler is killed by X-23 File:Vertigo (Savage Land Mutate) (Earth-616) Death.jpg|Predator X is brought into the battlefield killing Vertigo | SeeAlso = }}